


Things to come to GOTHAM CITY IMMORTALS

by Stefanobrancol1



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Highlanders - all media types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stefanobrancol1/pseuds/Stefanobrancol1
Summary: Not Ready to call it a day on Gotham City Immortals.Stay tuned.
Relationships: Jim Gordon/Alfred Pennyworth
Kudos: 3





	1. 01-01




	2. 1.2




End file.
